


Five Days in Hell

by CelticHeartedFanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017, Sexual Tension, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/pseuds/CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: This is my gift in the 2017 Rumbelle Christmas in July event on Tumblr.Prompt:  Surprise rainstorm, lost dog, argumentSummary:  Divorced (but still very much in love) couple Drummond and Belle Gold each return on what they think will be a private week at their former honeymoon cabin.





	1. DAY ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crysania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/gifts).



Belle entered the cabin carrying several grocery bags, and the Uber driver that gave her a ride carried the rest of Belle's luggage in. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself up here?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've – I've been here before. Wasn't expecting my car to break down on me this weekend, but – well that kind of figures with my luck. Thanks for the ride."

"Hey, it's extra money, not a problem. So I'll be here on Friday at three to pick you up then. If you need anything in between that time, give me a call, I don't live far from here."

"Thanks – Ruby, right?"

"Yup, that's me. You have fun doing – whatever it is you're doing."

"Well – it wasn't exactly what I was hoping I'd be doing this week, but – I kind of needed this. I'll see you Friday then." Belle moved to the kitchen area and started putting her groceries away after Ruby left. She presumed that he would have canceled the reservation for this week, so Belle was surprised when she called the cabin's owner, only to find out that the reservation was still set. Well – he was paying for it after all. Far be it from her to turn down a free week's getaway. It was the least she deserved, she told herself.

Once the groceries were put away, Belle picked up her luggage and moved it to the bedroom. She sighed and looked around, a wave of melancholy washing over. It hadn't changed one bit. This room – this bedroom – they barely left it that week five years prior. It was their honeymoon, after all, you could hardly blame them. When they checked out, they made a reservation for the same week, five years later, to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary.

A lot can change in five years.

She probably shouldn't have come up here, she thought, second guessing her decision. But so many memories were in this place. So many GOOD memories. For the past year, Belle wrestled with what happened a year prior. How could he just let her go like that? She thought that perhaps coming here would, at the very least, give her some closure to that chapter in her life.

Not in the mood to unpack, Belle decided that what she needed was a nice, relaxing bath. She kicked off her shoes, left her luggage by the bed and made her way to the bathroom. That hadn't changed either. Inside it was a very large hot tub – almost a miniature pool, actually. They spent quite a bit of time in there as well. Belle turned on the tub's motors, stripped off her clothes, and stepped inside.

Yes, a nice relaxing bath was exactly what she needed. Afterward, she planned to settle in for the rest of the evening with a glass of wine and one of the books she brought with her. About twenty minutes into her bath, Belle heard a noise. It sounded as if someone had entered the cabin. Belle sat quietly in the tub as she heard noises coming from the other room. She trembled nervously, not knowing what to do. Her phone was in the bedroom. All she had to do was get to it and call the police before whoever was there came into the room. She stepped out of the tub, and before she could even reach for a towel she heard footsteps coming closer. A figure stepped into the room and Belle let out a loud scream.

"Well – what have we here?" he said in a soft, Scottish brogue. Belle stared at him, her eyes widened, still naked.

"Rum? What are you doing here?"

"I have the same question for you, dear."

"Get out of here, I don't have any clothes on!"

"Like I haven't seen it before." Belle reached for a towel and covered herself.

"Why are you here, Rum?"

"Well, it was paid for – you know I don't like to waste my money. Apparently neither do you."

"I thought you just forgot to cancel it."

"I don't forget anything. You should know that. So – again – why are you here?"

"I got an email reminder about the reservation a couple months ago and figured you forgot to cancel, so I thought I'd use it," Belle said as she made her way back into the bedroom. Drummond Gold, her ex-husband, followed her. Belle picked up her clothes from the floor and looked up at him. "Could I have some privacy, please?"

"Be my guest," he replied, and limped out of the room.

Six and a half years prior, Drummond Gold was in a terrible accident that caused a great deal of damage to his right leg, his ankle in particular. During his recovery, he hired a home care worker to live with him. Since he wasn't able to get up the stairs at that time, the person he hired would have the upstairs to themselves for the most part. In exchange for room and board and a very generous stipend, his new employee would cook and clean as well as care for his health and physical therapy needs. The last thing on his mind when he was interviewing for this position was falling in love with the help.

Belle French was a home healthcare provider who was trying to earn enough money to return to college for a degree in library science. She seemed eager and personable enough when Gold interviewed her while he was still recovering in the hospital. After her first week on the job, he also discovered that she was smart, stubborn, headstrong, and a match for him on an intellectual level that he had never before encountered. The entire time she was working for him, he was falling in love with her. He had no delusion that she felt the same. How could she? Still, he wanted to show his gratitude in some way for all she had done for him. He knew he could be difficult at times, and he was certain that there were days that she just wanted to walk out the door and never come back. She never did. He prepared a lovely dinner for her, and as they sat on the sofa afterward sharing a bottle of wine – she kissed him. He kissed her back. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman wanted him, but she did.

They married not long after, figuring there was no sense in dragging out a long engagement. They knew each other well enough at that point, and had spent far too much time quietly dancing around their own feelings. They were in love and they wanted to be together – nothing else mattered.

Unfortunately, Gold's business dealings were not always legal. It was the one thing about him that Belle had a difficult time with. Wanting to please his new bride, he promised her that he would be a legitimate businessman from that point onward.

Belle entered the kitchen after getting dressed, her hair damp and a bit curly in the back, her feet barefoot. Gold was unpacking several items into the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Taking out my things for the week, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're staying?"

"I did pay for it."

"Well, I – I was staying here this week."

"Well, then – I supposed this is what you would call a stalemate. Don't worry, I won't bother you."

"You really think I'm going to stay here? You think I'm going to spend five days in hell with you?"

"Five days in hell? Really, Belle? You seemed to enjoy my company very much at one point."

"That was a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long, my dear."

"You – YOU'RE the one that left! Don't you dare put this on me!"

"I'm not. You're right. I'm a beast. Always have been." Gold moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get the rest of my things." Belle followed him out the door.

"So you're actually staying then? I honestly can't believe you."

"And right there – is the problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Belle asked.

"Exactly what it means." Gold pushed past her, dragging his suitcase behind on his left side as he leaned heavily on his cane. Belle stormed back into the cabin, slamming the door as she entered. Making her way to the bedroom, she heard a loud noise, followed by Gold's voice cursing in a Scottish brogue.

"What happened?" Belle asked as she rushed into the room.

"You left your shoes lying in the middle of the room, that's what happened," Gold grumbled. He was lying on the floor, wincing in pain, having tripped, his suitcase on the ground next to him. Belle immediately moved to his side and reached for his ankle. Gold let out a loud, pained scream as she touched it.

"I'm sorry. Let me look at it, let me help you."

"You aren't my caretaker any longer, Belle."

"Well right now I'm all you've got, let me see it." Belle carefully removed his shoe and sock and pulled up his pantleg, and Gold whimpered, trying his best to mask his pain.

"How bad is it?"

"It's a little swollen. Can you move it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, try. It's probably just a sprain, try and move it." Gold did as she asked, and was able to move his ankle, though not without being in pain. "Well, that's a good sign, you wouldn't be able to move it if it were broken. Come on – let's get you on the bed." Belle put her arm around him and helped him stand, then helped him lie back on the bed. "I'll get you some ice." Belle left the room, then came back with an ice pack and some pillows from the living room. She propped up Gold's ankle and wrapped it in the ice pack.

"Thank you," Gold whispered.

"I – I'm sorry about the shoes." Belle picked up her shoes and put them in the closet, then began to unpack her suitcase into the closet as well.

"So you're staying then?" Gold asked.

"Well, I can hardly leave you like this."

"As I said Belle – you're not my caretaker any longer."

"Well someone needs to be. I don't see anyone else here, do you?"

"How did you get here anyhow? Where is your car?"

"Took an Uber. Had to have some repairs on my car. You want me to unpack your bags?"

"You don't have to do that."

"No, but I know how particular you are about having your clothes perfectly folded so I might as well, it'll be one less thing you'll complain about."

"So far the only one complaining here is you. And I wouldn't have anything to complain about if you had put your damn shoes away." Belle ignored him as she finished putting away her things, not speaking another word until she finished.

"You know what? Fine. Your clothes can wrinkle and you can just sit here, I don't even know why I even bothered to be nice." Gold sighed as Belle stomped out of the room. This was not how he had planned for things to go. Not at all.


	2. DAY TWO

Gold stretched as he awakened, his ankle still throbbing but not as bad as it had been. He sat up and looked at his injured leg. It didn't look too bad – the swelling had lessened, at least. The rest of the prior day he managed to limp about with difficulty. Belle ignored him aside from the one time where he almost fell, and she helped him without saying one word to him. She slept on the sofa and didn't bother with him for the rest of the day. This was nothing new for him – she went for days without speaking to him several times after he had lashed out at her while she was his caretaker. Gold managed to get out of bed, and he slowly limped into the main area of the cabin. Belle was sitting at the table in the kitchen area, eating breakfast.

"Smells delicious," Gold commented. "Is there any left?"

"Well, as you pointed out yesterday, Rum, I'm not your caretaker. I didn't make any for you."

"She speaks," Gold teased. "I'm sorry about yesterday. May I have some of your coffee?"

"Go ahead," Belle replied. Gold reached for the coffee pot, but struggled to manage it and hold onto his cane and his balance. "Let me get it," Belle said, getting up and helping him.

"Thank you," Gold said as he slowly moved to the table and sat down. Belle handed him his coffee.

"What would you like?"

"I thought you weren't my caretaker."

"Just – don't start, Rum. I'm trying to help, is it too hard for you to just shut up and take my help?"

"Make whatever you want, I don't care." Belle prepared some toast and scrambled eggs for him as he nursed his coffee cup.

"Thank you," Gold said as Belle set the plate in front of him. Belle sat down across from him.

"How is Bae?" she asked.

"He's good."

"He and Emma still in Tallahassee?"

"Yeah. They like it there. No clue why. I just visited last month."

"How is Henry?"

"He's fantastic. Growing like a weed. He starts junior high this year, can't believe it."

"He's a good boy. Tell him I said hello next time you see him."

"I will." They were silent for some time, until Gold finally spoke up again. "Belle, you can go if you like. You don't need to stay here and babysit me."

"I don't want to leave until I know you're alright."

"I would hate for you to spend one more day in hell, my dear." Belle rolled her eyes at him.

"This place is big enough for both of us, Rum. How about we just call a truce till you can walk around without tripping again. You do your thing, I'll do mine. It'll be just like when I first moved into your place."

"Fine." Gold stood up and slowly limped over to the living room. He sat down on sofa, propping up his leg. "Any chance you could get me one of the books I brought? They're in my still unpacked suitcase."

"Which one?" Belle asked.

"Doesn't matter." Belle went into the bedroom, and came out carrying a book – and a yoga mat. She handed Gold the book, then laid the yoga mat out on the floor, sat down on it, and began to stretch. Gold tried to ignore her for several minutes, but he couldn't help but look.

"If this is for my benefit dear, it's not working." Belle stopped and looked up at him.

"How many pages have you read?" Gold darted his eyes back to his book, not responding. "You can always join me you know. You used to do restorative yoga with me all the time."

"I used to do lots of things with you all the time."

"Yes, I recall the things you used to do with me – the last time in particular. And then then next morning you told me you needed to go back into the business, I said we needed to discuss that, and you said there was nothing to discuss and since I obviously would never support you that it was over. Just like that."

"There was more to it than that. You're forgetting the part where I asked you if you could just trust me. You wouldn't answer."

"What was I supposed to say?"

"YES would have been a good start."

"To what? You getting back into whatever underhanded business you left behind?" Belle stood up, picked up her yoga mat, and rolled it up. "You know, I cried for three months over you, Rum. Three bloody months!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right." Belle stomped off into the bedroom, and Gold let out a loud sigh.

"I cried for four," he whispered to himself when she was out of the room.


	3. DAY THREE

Gold had a restless night, between the pain in his ankle and his thoughts of Belle. He offered her the bed that night, saying he would sleep on the sofa, but she said no. Stubborn as always, he thought to himself. He missed her terribly. He really thought this would be easier, that he would be able to just tell her everything, confess what needed to be confessed, and maybe she'd take him back. Easy was the last thing this was turning out to be.

After he took a much needed shower and got dressed, he made his way into the kitchen. Not saying one word to Belle, who was sitting at the table reading a book, he reached into the cupboard and took out one of the bottles of scotch he had brought, then he got out a glass and poured it to nearly full.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked him, looking up from her book.

"Having a drink."

"You haven't had anything to eat in over twelve hours."

"So?"

"So if you're drinking straight scotch on an empty stomach you'll be drunk by eleven, throwing up by noon, and passed out cold by one."

"Sounds like a good day to me." Gold took a swig of his drink. "At least if I'm unconscious I'll be out of your hair for the day."

"You know what? Maybe it is time for me to leave, Rum."

"You think you'll get someone to come all the way out here to get you in that?" Gold looked toward the window. It was very dark out for morning, and the moment he spoke, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"That's why you're drinking, isn't it?"

"Makes it easier to manage." Belle stood up and went to his side.

"Come on – let's sit down on the sofa. I'll make some popcorn and we'll watch a movie."

"Popcorn? For breakfast?"

"Well, it's certainly better than scotch." Belle helped him to the sofa and got him settled. She went back into the kitchen and made some popcorn, then poured herself a glass of wine and went back to the sofa, sitting down next to Gold.

"Wine?"

"Hey – might as well join you, right?" Belle took a sip of wine, then took out a movie and put it into the DVD player. Gold shot her a look as soon as the film started.

" _It Happened One Night?_  Our favorite. This is what you brought with you to watch?"

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Gold grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it, then took a drink. He hated thunderstorms. He was driving in a very bad storm when his accident happened. He didn't realize it until he returned home and endured his first storm while at home recovering, but he suffered from quite a bit of PTSD over it. Belle helped him through each and every stormy day and night when they were together – even when they weren't 'together' together. He could tell she was watching him carefully during the movie, as the storm outside grew stronger and stronger. The scotch was calming him a bit, until a massive flash of lightning lit up outside the window and a boom of thunder shook the cabin.

"Close the curtains!" Gold screamed, shaking with fear. It was bad enough he had to hear it – he didn't want to see it as well. Not even hesitating, Belle got up and closed the curtains, then went back to his side. Instead of sitting at the other end of the sofa, she sat down next to him, squeezing herself behind him on the sofa. He nestled into her arms and trembled.

"It'll be okay. We're safe in here, it'll be okay."

"I didn't want to leave you, Belle. I never wanted to leave, that's not what I wanted, but I had to. I couldn't keep you safe if I didn't leave."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"From me. Belle, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Okay. Rum, I know how you get when it storms like this, you panic and ramble on and say things that don't make any sense. Let's just wait out the storm, alright? We'll talk later."

"Alright." Gold closed his eyes and sighed, as Belle settled into a more comfortable position. She played with his hair a bit, as she had done during so many other storms when they were together, trying to keep him calm and relaxed. She wanted to ask him if he brought any of his anti-anxiety pills with him, but knowing him he probably didn't even think about that. As she held him, Belle wondered how he got through the storms during the year they were apart. She thought about that every time it stormed – what was Rum doing? How was he coping? From what she could see in that moment, his anxiety hadn't improved one bit, and as always, she was the only one that could calm him. After some time, he became relaxed enough to fall asleep in her arms, and not wanting to move and wake him, causing him to panic once again, Belle simply settled in with him and decided to take a nap herself. She needed it – she'd been quite restless the night before.

* * *

Gold groaned as he stirred awake, and Belle awakened as he began to shift in her arms. "You alright?" Belle asked.

"I don't think I feel very well," Gold mumbled.

"Well, I didn't expect you to. On top of your panic attack you haven't had anything to eat besides scotch and popcorn." Gold sat up a bit and looked at the window, but the curtains were still closed.

"Is it still raining?" he asked. Belle stood up and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain.

"Yeah, it's still raining. The storm has died down at least."

"It could come back."

"Or not. I'll make us some lunch, alright? You need to have something to eat." Gold leaned back on the sofa and quietly waited while Belle prepared a meal for them. She brought the plate over to him when it was ready. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Gold replied. Belle went back into the kitchen to get her plate, then sat down next to him.

"Now see? What would you have done out here all alone? You probably would have given yourself a heart attack with that storm."

"Well, I wouldn't have been here to find out. I wouldn't have stayed if you hadn't been here."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That email you got – I arranged for it to be sent. I had hoped that it would prompt your sentimental side and that – you'd come out here. To our honeymoon cabin."

"You – you LURED me here? What about my car having problems, did you do that too?"

"Of course not, no. And before you ask, my little spill in the bedroom was not planned either. And I certainly can't conjure up stormy weather and given my issues, why would I? I just wanted to talk, Belle. That's all."

"Well – you can talk to yourself, Rum." Belle went to get her phone, and immediately noticed that there was no signal. "Give me your phone, I don't have a signal."

"There's a storm Belle – I doubt I have one either. We're out in the middle of nowhere, the lines are probably down."

"Well then I'll take your car, give me your keys."

"And leave me here? With a bad ankle during a storm? You won't do that."

"Won't I?"

"No – you won't. If you want to be angry with me Belle, you have every right to be. But at least hear me out."

"You lure me here to our cabin and you expect me to hear you out?"

"You still think of it as our cabin then?"

"Of course I do! I love this place! This week was supposed to be us re-living our honeymoon, not – whatever THIS is!"

"Five days in hell according to you." Belle shot him an angry glare. "Belle, please – can't we just talk? If you don't like what I have to say then – after this storm passes – you can go. And I'll never bother you again." Belle thought about it for a moment, then hesitantly sat down next to him.

"Alright. Talk."

"That morning – when everything happened – I planned it. All of it. For weeks, actually."

"Planned what?"

"I had gotten word that one of my former associates was out for me – I knew you'd be a target. Belle, the only way I could protect you was to pretend that I was going back into the business because I knew you wouldn't stand for it and it gave me reason to leave you. I asked you to trust me – just TRUST me – but you couldn't say yes, you had to try and pry, you kept insisting, you wanted to know what was going on and I couldn't tell you."

"You – you mean – you broke up with me to protect me?"

"Yes."

"You – god, you're such an idiot! Rum, you could have told me what was happening, I'd have gone along with it, you know I would have!"

"Of course you would have! I couldn't risk it, Belle. I couldn't risk them finding out that you were in on the scam. I was working with the FBI the whole time, bringing down their organization. It's over. They're all in prison and I don't see them getting out any time soon."

"Rum, you divorced me! You – you broke my heart!"

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. And – what? You thought you could lure me up here, and tell me your whole story – two entire DAYS later, I might add – and you expect me to just get all caught up in the moment and being here of all places, and just - fall into your arms and take you back?"

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't sound as well thought out as I anticipated."

"You know all you had to do was call me and tell me. You didn't have to scheme and plot and do all of this."

"I didn't think you'd take my call."

"You didn't think, PERIOD, Rum. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Love makes us do foolish things sometimes."

"Oh, don't even start with the 'I love yous', Rum – I don't want to hear it." Belle started to cry.

"Belle please don't cry." Gold moved toward her, but Belle stood up and ran into the bedroom. Gold thought about leaving her be, but only for a moment. This was his fault. He's the one who broke their relationship – and he was the one who needed to fix it. Gold reached for his cane, stood up, and slowly limped toward the bedroom. Belle was curled up on the bed, crying. "This isn't what I wanted, Belle. I didn't want to make you cry again." Gold sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you want the honest truth, Bae is the one who pushed me into coming here. I told him everything on our last visit. I also told him I wasn't going to come after all. That I'd made too much of a mess of things and it would probably be better to just leave you be. He told me I had nothing to lose by coming out here. I think he was wrong. Because I feel like I'm losing you all over again." Belle stopped crying, but didn't say a word and didn't turn to look at him. "And yes – I probably should have told you everything. I considered it. I weighed every option and every possible outcome and in the end I feel that I did what was best for both of us, Belle. You didn't know these men, you don't understand what they're capable of, and I didn't want to risk putting you in the middle of that. I decided that having you hate me while alive was better than losing you because you loved me."

"I don't hate you, Rum," Belle finally whispered.

"You don't?" Belle sat up.

"I never hated you."

"Well – at least that's encouraging." Gold reached out to touch her, but she pushed his hand away.

"I need to think about this."

"Fair enough. You take your time." Gold got up and left the room. They spent the rest of the day in silence, reading books while occasionally glancing at one another. Gold cooked dinner, and aside from a polite 'thank you' from Belle, they didn't have one word of conversation while eating. The rain continued on and off all day, and it was still coming down as night fell. Belle quietly headed into the bedroom, and Gold didn't say a word. He'd spent the past two nights in the bed, and given their conversation, he wasn't about to fight her for it. The sofa would have to do.

About an hour after Belle had gone to bed, lying in it wide awake, another storm passed through. This one was even louder than the one during the afternoon. Belle knew that night storms affected Gold even worse than the ones in the daytime. Worried for him, she got out of bed and made her way into the living room. Gold was curled up on the sofa, shaking. Belle walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on – let's go to bed," she whispered. Gold silently went with her. "You want your pajamas?" Belle asked as Gold sat down on the edge of the bed. Belle rifled through his suitcase, which he still hadn't unpacked, and found a clean pair of pajamas and handed them to him. Gold settled into bed and Belle climbed under the covers with him. "I thought you didn't plan to stay if I wasn't going to take you back."

"I wasn't," Gold replied in a whisper.

"You packed an awful lot of clothes – enough for the week."

"Belle, I -" Belle moved her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Shhh. We'll talk in the morning. Goodnight, Rum." They snuggled into one another's arms, and despite the storm outside, both of them had the best night of sleep they'd had in a year.


	4. DAY FOUR

Gold and Belle remained snuggled together all night, awakening in one another's arms. "Good morning," Belle said as she tousled Gold's hair a bit. "Sound like the storm has passed."

"Phone should be working too. Unless you want me to leave."

"Does it look like I want you to leave?"

"I don't know what you want, Belle."

"I just wanted you. That's all I ever wanted was you." Belle sat up. "You know – okay, you had to do what you did to protect me but – why did you have to divorce me? Do you know how I felt when I got served with those papers?"

"I needed it to be real, Belle. I'm sorry."

"THAT was when you should have told me what was going on, Rum."

"You're right."

"I could have fought it, you know. I could have asked for all kinds of things from you."

"You wouldn't. I knew that."

"You are the most aggravating man, Drummond Gold, do you know that?"

"I told you many times – I'm a difficult man to love."

"Yeah – you did. And I've always like a challenge." Belle climbed on top of him and kissed him. "If you ever – EVER pull anything like this again without telling me what's going on I will NOT take you back, do you understand?"

"You're taking me back?" Gold asked, smiling up at her.

"I probably shouldn't. But – we're here – in this place, in this BED, and you're – looking like that."

"Like what? An old man with a leg injury who probably looks like hell after the two panic attacks he suffered yesterday?"

"I was going to say adorable and sexy, you idiot."

"No, that would be you. Adorable and sexy, I mean. The idiot – yes, that would be me."

"Did you bring anything? Protection?"

"Of course I did. I prepare for every scenario." Belle got up and made her way to his bag. She started to rifle through it when she heard a noise coming from outside the bedroom window.

"Do you hear that?"

"I hear nothing but the sound of your beautiful voice, my love." Belle rolled her eyes.

"I've already said yes, you don't have to lay it on that thick. There's something outside. It sounds like an animal whimpering." Belle stood up and peeked out the window, then heard the noise again. "I don't see anything, I'm going to look."

"Belle – we were just going to -" Gold began, but Belle had already made it out the door. She came back in several minutes later with a bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, Rum, look – it's a dog. He's shivering, he was probably caught out in the storm last night."

"Why are you bringing it in here?" Gold asked as he sat up.

"Well, I couldn't leave him out there. He's probably hungry and thirsty, I'm going to get him something to eat. I'll make us breakfast too." Belle left the room with the little dog, and Gold just sat in bed for a moment, glancing down at his crotch as he felt his erection subsiding.

"Well – so much for that," he said to himself. He got out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some bacon and eggs, he can have that," Belle said as she took things out of the refrigerator. The little dog, which looked like some sort of terrier mix, was curled up on the floor in the blankets Belle had wrapped him in.

"Does it have a tag?"

"A what?"

"A tag? Is it wearing a tag?"

"No, he didn't even have a collar. And stop calling him an 'it' – he's a boy."

"He's a DOG."

"I wonder if anyone's looking for him. Maybe someone staying in another cabin nearby or something." Gold shot a glare at the little dog as he got a pot of coffee brewing.

"So how long is he staying with us?"

"Until we find out who he belongs to. What do want to do, send him back out in that cold and wet out there? You're not that cruel, Rum."

"Of course not. I just – we were so close and -"

"Maybe this is a sign that we were rushing things."

"Are you saying that you – you're reconsidering?"

"I'm saying that if we're going to move forward I don't want it to be a heat of the moment thing, and that's what it was going to be if this little guy hadn't shown up. Here you go, sweetheart." Belle knelt down and offered the little dog some scrambled eggs, and he gulped them down. "Oh, you were so hungry, weren't you? You want more?"

"Do I get any?" Gold asked.

"After the dog eats." Gold rolled his eyes and sighed. "And stop pouting."

"You didn't even look at me to know if I'm pouting."

"I know you – you're pouting. Go make some coffee." Not wanting to argue after what had almost happened in the bedroom, Gold did as he was asked. Belle spent the next several hours fussing over the dog. She fed him, got him to drink some water, and even gave him a bath. Gold eventually made his own breakfast.

"What do you think his name is?" Belle asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Gold with the dog on her lap.

"Disruption," Gold remarked. Belle shot him a glare. "What? It suits him."

"I think maybe I should go around the area, see if he belongs to anyone. He's so friendly, he has to be someone's pet. I'm gonna go shower and change. Here -" Belle handed the dog off to Gold.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Gold asked, not at all happy.

"Just talk to him. Pet him. Act like a nice person, is it really that difficult?"

"Fine," Gold agreed, sighing a bit. Belle went off into the other room. The little dog looked up at Gold and let out a tiny bark. "What?" The dog barked again. "Alright, fine – I'll pet you. But that doesn't mean I like you." Gold started petting the dog, and the little terrier settled into his lap. Belle smiled when she came back out into the room and saw them.

"See – I knew you could be nice."

"Well, I'm good at being a bastard, I figured it couldn't hurt to see if I was able to develop some skills in the opposite area as well." Gold stood up and handed the dog off to Belle. "I'm going to shower and change, too, I smell like wet dog."

"Did you like him?" Belle asked the dog after Gold left the room. "I know, he's not that bad, is he? Do you think I'm making the right choice taking him back? I mean – he really was a jerk to me. But – I kind of understand what he did, I can be difficult too. Maybe we should get a dog, what do you think?" The little dog lifted up his head and gave Belle a kiss, and just as he did that, a knock came on the front door. Belle stood up, still holding the dog, and looked through the peephole, then opened the door. It was Ruby, the girl who had brought her to the cabin.

"Hey, I'm so sorry to bother you but – Toto! Oh thank god!" The dog began to wiggle as soon as he saw Ruby, and Ruby grabbed him out of Belle's arms. "You found him! I've been running all over the place trying to find him ever since the storm let up."

"He's your dog?"

"Actually he's my girlfriend's dog – she's out of town, I'm watching him, and yesterday the storm started and he got scared and got away from me. Oh god, I've been up all night and this morning Dorothy calls me and asks how Toto was doing and I had to lie to her. Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine. I fed him, he drank some water, I gave him a bath. She won't even know he was missing."

"Thank you so much. I – I'll still pick you up tomorrow, right? Three o'clock."

"Actually I -" Belle began, just as Gold stepped out into the room. He was barefoot, wearing pants and an open shirt, his hair wet, his limp still a bit more pronounced than usual. Ruby looked him up and down.

"I thought you were here alone," Ruby said, not knowing what to think.

"I um – I was but – that changed. This is – this is my husband, Drummond Gold. Rum, this is Ruby the – Uber driver and – apparently it's her dog."

"My girlfriend's dog. So you don't need a ride then?"

"No – I'm good. You keep the money though – thank you."

"Well, thanks for finding him. At least I don't have to tell Dorothy about this, she'd be so mad at me."

"You want some advice? Tell her," Gold said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Don't keep secrets. It's never a good thing for a relationship. Trust me – a couple of days of anger won't do near as much damage as keeping things that are bound to reveal themselves in time to yourself." Gold moved behind Belle and put his arm around her.

"Okay – I'll – think about it. Thanks for taking care of Toto." Ruby left the cabin, and Belle turned and faced Gold. She reached her hand out and touched his face, then moved in a kissed him. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues intertwine as they held one another in a tight grasp.

"One more secret. I – I never filed the divorce papers."

"You – but I signed them." Belle pulled away from him and just stared at him in disbelief.

"I know – but I never filed them. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought that – if things didn't work out as I'd hoped this week – if you didn't show or you didn't want me – I'd go ahead and file. But as of now – what you said to that girl was the truth. I am your husband. We're still married." Belle went to the sofa and sat down.

"Are there any more things you're leaving out, Rum?"

"No – that's it. I promise." Belle sat there silently, and Gold sat down next to her. "Belle, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times or how many ways I can say it, but I will say it every day for the rest of our lives if that's what it takes. I'll hire a pilot to say it in sky writing if necessary." Belle laughed a tiny bit.

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"I would do anything for you, Belle."

"Anything?"

"Of course I would."

"Let's test that." Belle stood up and took out a DVD and put it in to play it. Gold glanced at the cover and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Belle. Not this." Belle sat back down on the sofa and snuggled up with him.

"You can't complain, you can't fall asleep. You have to sit and watch the whole movie with me without saying a word." The movie in question was  _Beaches_ , and Gold was not pleased.

"I hate this film. You know that."

"That would count as complaining."

"I told you the brunette looks exactly like a very bitchy ex of mine."

"Well, she dies – that should make you happy. I know it does me."

"Wait, you – you like this movie because a character that looks like my ex dies in the end?"

"Well, that's not why I originally liked it, but – it's a bonus now." Gold hugged her tightly.

"You are a devilish little angel," he whispered, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just shut up and watch the movie."

"Yes, dear," he complied, and he did as he was told.

After the movie finished, Belle and Gold ate lunch, then went back into the living room. "Well – now what? We still have one more day of hell left."

"Are you ever gonna button that shirt?" Belle asked.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Well, then – why even wear it?" Belle moved in close to him and kissed him, pulling off his shirt as their lips pressed together. "Let's go to bed."

"You're sure about this?"

"No. But I'm sure I don't want to be without you any longer. We have a lot to work out, but – I can't think of a better place to start doing that than right here. Even if you did lie and manipulate to get me here. I wouldn't have come if I didn't miss you so damn much."

"I've missed you too. Every day."

"Come on – let's go find those condoms in that suitcase of yours that you never did unpack." Belle got up and flitted out of the room, and Gold followed behind her. He settled into the bed while she rifled through his suitcase, finding what she was looking for after several minutes.

"You still like me on top?" Belle asked as she bounced onto the bed.

"I like you anywhere. But yes." Belle straddled him and he lifted her shirt over her head, then tossed it onto the floor. He cupped and played with her breasts as Belle ran her hands up and down his bare chest, moving them to his waist. She unzipped his pants as Gold reached behind her and unfastened her bra, removing that and tossing it onto the floor. "Beautiful as ever," Gold whispered. The two of them quickly removed their pants and underwear, tossing everything onto the floor. Gold traced his tongue around and across each of Belle's breasts, and she played with his cock until it was hard and ready for her. "My love – my beautiful Belle."

"Don't you ever leave me again," Belle said, fighting back tears.

"Never. I promise." They melted into a deep passionate kiss, and they spent the rest of the afternoon – and much of the evening – lost in one another's arms.


	5. DAY FIVE

Gold was stretched out on his back as he slept, and Belle was sprawled across his body. Both naked, spent and exhausted, it was nearly eleven in the morning before they awakened. Belle was the first to stir, with Gold following suit as she stretched awake. Belle peeked up at the clock. "Oh god, we slept late," she whispered.

"Just like our honeymoon," Gold replied.

"We have to be out of here in four hours."

"That doesn't leave us much time. So what's your preference? Bed? Hot tub? Shower? Kitchen table?" Gold teased. Belle kissed him on the lips.

"Kitchen table," she replied.

"Really?" Gold raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh – well I suppose we could do that, too." Belle got out of bed, still naked. She picked up the pants Gold had been wearing the day before and tossed them at him, then walked into the other room, still naked. She picked up the shirt he had been wearing the day before from off the floor next to the sofa and put it on, then went into the kitchen.

"Breakfast or lunch?" Belle asked as Gold entered the room, wearing just his pants.

"Surprise me," he said as he took a seat at the table. Belle prepared some sandwiches and coffee, and sat down across from Gold when everything was ready.

"So now what?" Belle asked.

"I'm leaving all of that up to you, Belle."

"I have a good job in Boston. I'd have to quit if I moved back to Storybrooke."

"I can move to Boston."

"I don't want you to leave your shop for me."

"I can set up a shop anywhere. I'd probably do far better in Boston than in Storybrooke anyhow."

"What about all of your properties there?"

"Those can be sold. Been thinking about getting out of the landlord business anyhow, it's nothing but a headache."

"Rum this is just all – so much and so fast and -"

"Aside from the part where I was an ass – how is it any different than before?"

"You were an ass then, too."

"Well – even less different then. Belle – if you want to leave things here – I'm alright with that. I'll settle for these five days in hell if that's what you want."

"It wasn't hell. Well – maybe the first couple of days." Belle was quiet for a bit. "I think – maybe we should do some counseling? Would you be open to that?"

"I would be open to anything, Belle. Anything for you." Gold reached across the table and took her hand.

"My apartment in Boston isn't that big."

"That sounds lovely."

"We'd have to find a house."

"Or we could build one. Together. Whatever you like."

"Can we get a dog?"

"A dog?"

"Yes – I think I'd like to have a dog. Once we get a house, of course."

"What kind of dog?"

"Well – we'd have to do some research, find a breed that suits our lifestyle." Gold laughed a bit.

"Of course – you research everything. One of the many things I love about you."

"I love you too, Rum. Always have." Belle stood up, moved to Gold's side and sat down on his lap. She put her arms around him and kissed him. "My friends and family are going to give me hell for going back to you."

"I know."

"Please don't make me regret it."

"I won't, sweetheart. I promise." They melted into a kiss, then pulled their lips apart after several minutes.

"Should we reserve this place for five years from now again?" Belle asked.

"How about I just buy it? I think I'd like to spend a lot more time here."

"That sounds heavenly."

"Happy Anniversary, my love," Gold whispered. Belle smiled at him, and she kissed him again, certain that, despite all their past difficulties, they were going to come through all of this stronger than ever.

**THE END**


End file.
